


Paper Cranes

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Legend says that if you fold one thousand paper cranes, you're guaranteed to meet your soulmate.





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i really hate posting on ao3 from my phone because the tagging system sucks, but my laptop still isnt working so... sigh. anyways i actually was going to scrap this but i spent a lot of time on it, so that kinda feels like a waste! so i wont. anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> im on Twitter @hanayagay and all i do is scream about misaki and sayo

Legend says if you fold one thousand paper cranes, you’ll meet your soulmate.

 

Of course it was embarrassing - Sayo was more than a little aware of  _ that _ . It seemed… Desperate. It wasn’t as if the world completely revolved around finding her soulmate. Plus, fate had her path already set in stone; whatever happened was how things were meant to play out, whether she liked it or not.  _ Even _ if that included never meeting her soulmate.

 

Hell, maybe she didn’t even have a soulmate! That was a possibility as well - unlikely, but she shouldn’t just disregard it completely. Maybe Sayo would fall into the unlucky 1% that had no soulmate,  _ so what?  _ Why did it matter to her, when she had already decided to dedicate her life to playing the guitar? A soulmate would only distract her, surely.

 

Yet despite all these thoughts running through her mind, there Sayo was, sitting on her bed and folding small paper cranes. Her movements felt robotic and swift, as if folding paper cranes was her job or something - and that made sense, because technically she had folded over nine hundred of them. Clearly she would become skilled at it after doing it so many times, over and over  _ and over  _ again.

 

The time could’ve been used for guitar practice, and Sayo’s common sense practically screamed at her to stop. But her hands continued moving, continued folding, not missing a beat. Nine hundred and seventy-eight, nine hundred and seventy-nine, nine hundred and eighty.

 

It wasn’t as if this legend was even proven to begin with. So what - she folded a thousand paper cranes,  _ what then?  _ Would her soulmate just magically appear from thin air and sweep Sayo off her feet? Though it was an amusing thought, she dismissed it, huffing out a frustrated sigh as she placed aside her nine hundred and eighty-seventh paper crane. 

 

God, it felt so close, yet still so,  _ so  _ far.

 

It was getting stuffy in her room; Sayo needed fresh air. After only a moment’s thought, she made her decision, shoving her pile of paper in a bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. After, she slipped silently out of her room and out the front door - the last thing she needed was getting held back by Hina when she could’ve been folding more paper cranes, inching closer towards her goal.

 

Come to think of it, perhaps this whole  _ paper crane folding  _ legend had become less of her craving a soulmate, and more her determination and competitive nature taking over. Giving up when she was so close was useless - that was what she told herself ever since she hit five hundred cranes. Using this mindset, she tried to convince herself that she did not, in fact,  _ need  _ a soulmate. She could live perfectly fine without one, just living her life practicing and improving at guitar.

 

All alone.

 

That thought only made her heart ache terribly, so she tried her best to shake it off. Her destination was a small bench in a park - there was hardly a breeze and no one was around, so it seemed like a perfect place to relax and fold her paper cranes. Well, except the paper folding had become less and less relaxing the further she got with it, but that didn’t matter. Her goal wasn’t to enjoy herself.

 

Papercuts littered her fingers. Rushing wasn’t good for her, but it wasn’t as if the legend said that the paper cranes had to be perfect. So she rushed, and harmed herself in the process - but it was okay, because she was on paper crane number nine hundred and ninety-eight.  _ Maybe _ her fingers were trembling; though whether the cause was anxiety, anticipation, or just the stinging of her fingers, she didn't know. It could’ve been all three.

 

As she was folding her final crane, Sayo nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was called out of the blue. 

 

“Sayo-senpai..?”

 

The voice was one she recognized, but it wasn't as if she was very close to the owner of said voice. Shoving her unfinished crane along with the others in her bag, Sayo twisted around and looked up at the speaker. “Okusawa…-san…” 

 

Icy blue eyes watched her - her gaze wasn’t necessarily soft, but there was a look of kindness to Misaki. No matter how responsible, sarcastic, or blunt she could be, there was always that hint of gentleness and concern for others. That side of her seemed more prominent as she looked at Sayo, though it was masked by confusion.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be here.” There was an obvious tenseness in her voice - Sayo could sense that she wasn’t very good with conversation. Which was unfortunate, considering that Sayo herself wasn’t exactly…  _ Charismatic, _ either.

 

“I could say the same to you,” was Sayo’s.response, tentatively spoken. 

 

“I came to practice tennis for a while, since I have free time.” As she spoke, Misaki stepped over from behind the bench, standing in front of Sayo and revealing a bag shaped vaguely like a tennis racket.

 

“Ah, that’s right. You’re in the tennis club…”

 

Misaki’s only response was an affirmative hum, and an awkward silence fell between them. She knew she should say  _ something _ , but all Sayo had been doing for the past hour or two was fold paper cranes. There was nothing she could talk about to begin with.

 

With stilted movements, Misaki stepped towards the bench, sitting beside Sayo. Her bag made a small  _ thump _ as it was rested on the ground, and Misaki reached into it. As she dug around inside it, she finally spoke. “What happened to your fingers?” 

 

“Hm? My fingers?”  _ Oh, right. _ The fingers that felt as if they were on fire from all the untreated paper cuts on them. Before Sayo could really give an answer, Misaki had pulled out a roll of bandages. “...You just carry those around?”

 

“I have little siblings, and they can be sort of clumsy… There’s also Kokoro, she gets hurt pretty often.” 

 

“Aah, she does do some ridiculous things at times.” 

 

The two girls laughed, and for a moment Sayo felt the tension ease in her shoulders. Misaki was pretty easy and enjoyable to talk to, but there was just the issue of finding things  _ to _ discuss. It wasn’t as if the two had much in common to begin with.

 

“Um, here, I’ll wrap your fingers, Sayo-senpai. They could get infected if your leave them open like that… Just clean them thoroughly when you get home.” 

 

“Oh, n-no, you don’t have to--" Sayo wanted to refuse politely, but Misaki was already reaching towards her, grabbing her right hand and pulling it towards herself. Before she could even begin, though, the first year winced and pulled away slightly, letting out a surprised yelp. Just as Sayo was about to ask what was wrong, a sudden pain shot through her - well, not pain. More of a static shock, shooting down through her middle finger and towards her wrist. It caught her off guard, but Sayo was careful not to make any noise.

 

“Crap, that hurt. Sorry,” Misaki apologized quickly, giving a half smile before reaching for Sayo’s hand again. 

 

“It isn’t an issue… Okusawa-san?” 

 

The brunette had froze suddenly, just… Gently holding Sayo’s hand. It was a bit weird, but her reasoning soon became very,  _ very  _ clear.

 

Bursts of soft greens and browns were snaking around her wrist, crawling up along her hand and wrapping around her middle finger - like a ring, almost. Littered along the rather detailed lines, small pastel-blue buds bloomed into small, delicate flowers.

 

The exact same pattern was appearing on Misaki’s hand, and that’s when Sayo’s mind finally pieced together two and two. Those marks - they were  _ soulmate  _ marks. Misaki had a rather neutral expression, but Sayo could see the confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

 

Swallowing thickly, Misaki didn’t look up at the older as she spoke up. “Well, u-uh. Not exactly what I was expecting…” 

 

The pink tint that washed over her face was  _ really  _ cute, but Sayo wouldn’t dare actually say that out loud - in fact, her expression probably mirrored Misaki’s. All she could do was hum in response, too choked up to speak properly without embarrassing herself even further.

 

It was probably clear how visibly Sayo’s hands quivered, but Misaki was polite enough to not say anything about it. The younger just went on with her business, gently (yet somehow still firmly) wrapping Sayo’s fingers up. When she finished, her attentioned moved to the other hand, until those small cuts were safely covered as well. 

 

“There. Um, make sure to clean it out when you get home. It’d probably hurt like Hell if they got infected…”

 

“Yes, I understand. Thank you for your help.” 

 

Though it was embarrassing for her underclassman to be looking out for her, Sayo still gave a very small, kind smile, and Misaki coughed lightly. “Yeah. I mean, no problem.... A-anyways. So, uh..” 

 

“So..,” Sayo repeated, looking down towards her wrapped fingers. It wasn’t as bad as she imagined it to be. 

 

“So.” 

 

Sayo breathed out a light, barely audible chuckle. They were total disasters.

 

After a few moments of silence, Misaki finally spoke up again. “Are you busy today?” She asked, tone of voice rather stilted. It was cute, if not slightly amusing.

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

“Nice. Uh, I was gonna go out for coffee after tennis practice, if you… Wanna come along.” 

 

Sayo usually saw Misaki tagging along with Kokoro, so she’d never seen the brunette look so… Flustered. Usually she looked annoyed, or very -  _ very _ \- tired, but this time was different. It was a more gentle expression; gentle, unsure, bashful... Her voice was softer, void of scolding or sarcasm. Sayo thought it was sort of nice.

 

“That sounds nice, yes.” Sayo responded with a small nod and a soft smile, watching her reach into her bag and slide the roll of bandages back in. 

 

Misaki was still sifting through her bag as she replied. “I won’t practice for too long, don’t worry.”

 

After she spoke, Misaki pulled out her tennis racket from the bag, getting up to leave - at least, until Sayo called out her name again, almost unconsciously.

 

“Ah, Okusawa-san… Is there any way I could join you?” 

 

Pale blue eyes widened slightly in surprise, but her expression was still gentle, warm. “I have an extra racket, so you’re more than welcome to tag along. It’s right in the bag, can’t miss it. I’ll grab us some drinks from the vending machine, okay?”

 

Before Sayo could offer to give her money for the drink, the brunette had walked off - so, promising herself to repay Misaki after they were finished, Sayo leaned down and opened the bag. Even if she had explicit permission, sifting through someone else’s bag still felt wrong, so Sayo hurried and pulled out the tennis racket. In the process, though, something must have been pulled out along with it, because she noticed a piece of paper flutter from the bag and hit the ground silently.

 

It was a paper crane. A small, neatly folded one, made from simple lined paper from a notebook. Sayo picked it up, gently placing it back in the bag with a fond look in her eyes.

  
_ At least I’m not the only one,  _ she mused, rising to her feet and stretching briefly before making her way to Misaki.

**Author's Note:**

> AAALRIGHT comments and kudos are very appreciated since they motivate me as a writer! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
